Prior art carving boards suffer from several deficiencies. First, they fail to adequately maintain the position of the food item being cut. As a result, there is a tendency for the food item to move around the board while the user is trying to cut it. This lack of positional stability can result in poor carving of the food item, the food item slipping and sliding off the board and onto the floor, and even hand injuries. Additionally, prior art carving boards fail to provide a way for liquid (e.g., juice from a turkey) to be directed away from the food item. As a result, the carving board can become quite messy and slippery as liquid emanates from the food item being cut, thereby interfering with the carving. Such deficiencies can become increasingly apparent when cutting certain food items such as a whole cooked turkey, which have a tendency to be big, moist, and slippery.